Another Day, Another Time
by teamjasper
Summary: Bella has been a vampire for 25 years and was comfortable with what she had, little did she know how much she was missing. E/B. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Chapter 1

"_Bella, come one, we can't be late, we are the new students you know."_ Does she have to always speak through her thoughts? It gets so annoying.

Uh, why do we even go to school its not like we don't know the stuff already, it's only our tenth time through high school, but hey who's counting. O well, I might as well get ready since school starts in half an hour but Zoey is going to die if we are there early.

What to wear, might as well dress to kill, not literally, but who says you can't look good at school. I slipped on my favorite black tier skirt with an emerald green cap sleeve shirt. Black heels or flats? Hum, might as well wear heels, they do make my legs look better.

I headed down the stairs to an empty foyer. Shit where are they? "Z, get down here, we're leaving."

"Cecilia, Aiden, Erik, Zoey, NOW!"

Z and Erik headed down matching like usual, what dorks. Zoey was about 5'5 with beautiful brown hair and topaz eyes like the rest of us, though she always gets Erik to make their eyes blue so they can match even more. Its bad enough Erik has brown hair too but he is taller than Z at 6'2. Anyway Z had on a blue blouse and a kaki skirt while Erik had on a blue button up shirt with kaki pants. Uh, like I said, dorks. "You guys seen Cecilia and Aiden?"

"I think they got preoccupied in their room." Giggled Zoey. Great, just great. "Erik can you go ahead and take care of our eyes, we have to try to blend in though I don't think the color of eyes will really matter."

"Aiden, Cecilia come on!" I walked out the door and got in my baby. Ooo my candy apple red Ferrari F430 **(A/N Pic in profile, it's a hot car lol). **Man could this thing go, Aiden did some work under the hood when I first got it. On a good day I could get us to school in 5 minutes tops when it took normal law abiding citizens a good fifteen minutes.

I knew Cecilia and Aiden would hear us leaving and head down. Yeah they aggravate me but they are my family. Twenty three years ago I would have thought I would be alone, but things have changes so much since then…

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking on a trail in the woods on the side of my dad's house. He was at work and I was bored, it was summer in Forks, uh, enough said. I heard some branches break behind me and the next thing I knew I felt like I was being burned alive. Days later I woke up alone, having no idea what was going on. After wondering around for a day or two I stumbled upon a coven who explained everything about being a vampire, but their diet consisted of humans and I jus couldn't do it; they told me of the animal alternative that myself and my coven stick to._

_Two years after that when I was in New York, I meet Cecilia. She was changed a year before we meet but the person that bit her left her during the change, much like mine had._

_After Cecilia and I lived in Maine for a couple years we got bored and decided to take a road trip, though we got on a plane, to Europe. There is where we met Aiden, Zoey, and Erik. Aiden and Cecilia immediately hit it off and so they came back to the United States with us._

_**End Flashback**_

**Hey guys just a couple A/N:**

**Okay so incase you missed it Bella can read minds and Erik creates illusions, changing the colors of their eyes. The rest will be revealed in the coming chapters but not everyone has a power.**

**Bella has been a vamp for 25 years**

**This is just a background on the names so far: **

**Cecilia**** is from the movie and book Atonement**

**Zoey**** and ****Erik**** are from another series I read called House of Night, its good if you get bored and need something to read.**

**Aiden****- if you ever played PSO (Phantasy Star Online) I always named my character Aiden and he always looked cool as shit so I had to put it in here.**

**Description of Cecilia and Aiden will be in next chapter**

**Thanks guys let me know what you think!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

BPOV

Zoey, Erik and I arrived at school in my Ferrari while Cecilia and Aiden got there not a minute after us in Aiden's yellow corvette **(A/N pic in profile)**. I don't know what it is with my family but the cars can never go fast enough. We got out and heard the gasps that were even audible for human ears much less ours, if me, Z, and Erik weren't bad enough Aiden, who was 6 ft with blonde hair and blue eyes, courteous of Erik, and Cecilia, who was about 5'6 with long red hair and bright green eyes. They were both dressed to kill and I think they mean it literally. Aiden had the whole skater theme going on, and if I do say so myself he looked good. Cecilia had the punk rock chick theme that went well with Aiden but didn't obviously match like Zoey and Erik.

Erik is actually the leader of the coven, he gets the final say, but honestly the rest are immature, I always end up being the one who does the responsible thing like make us go to school when we would all rather be doing something more fun, like racing. The last town we were in we had to leave in a hurry because we were carelessly racing on the main roads and the cops got suspicious; that's how we ended up here in the great city of Edgefield. It reminds me a lot of Forks, with the outstanding population of 2,000 people and a school with 500 students.

"Come on, I think they stared enough, lets go get out schedules. Remember Z that you and Erik are juniors while the rest of us are seniors."

"O joy I can't wait. Thanks again Bella for making us go to school." Zoey said as she stormed off. Man that girl has crazy mood swings.

"Hi, we are the new students, Erik, Cecilia and Bella Night, and Zoey and Aiden Loret." I told the secretary. Her eyes glazed over and her mouth was open as we eyed Aiden and Erik. Great, we've been here for 5 minutes and people are already losing it. I'm glad I can block thoughts because I don't want to know what is going on in her head.

"Mamn, we came to pick up our schedules." That seemed to bring her out of her daze.

"O sorry, her you go dear, have a good day and let me know if you need anything, anything at all." Ew that's just not right she is like 50 and the guys are 17 well they look 17 how old we really are they don't need to know.

"Compare!!" shouted Cecilia.

"Cecilia, I'm right here." Zoey shouted back. Doesn't that defeat the purpose of what she said?

"Let me see." Great, I only had Aiden in Calculus and Cecilia in P.E. I guess I'll be on my own in Physics, World History, and Music. I wasn't paying attention as the rest compared scheduled. I headed to my first hour, o what you know World History how boring, and I'm by myself so there is nothing to do for a whole hour.

As soon as I walked in I smelled it. Another vampire. Gah I hope they don't want trouble, I really don't feel like moving again. Once I handed my schedule to the teacher, she directed me to the seat next to the vampire, she was gorgeous, well atleast all the attention won't be on me.

"Hi, I'm Rose." Well she seems nice.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"Okay I know you're a vampire but how do you have green eyes." She whispered where only I could hear.

"It's a long story." I really don't want her to know all of our powers being as I just met her.

"Would you like to come to our house after school where you can meet our parents and we can get to know each other better?" wow that was cool of her, maybe some new friends wouldn't be so bad, we haven't had any contact with any other vampires in several years. And since I didn't have a mate I really had a non-existent social life.

"Sure, that would be great, I'll talk to the rest of my coven at lunch."

The rest of the hour flew by as did the next 3. Before I knew it, it was lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and got a plate of food that I wouldn't even touch. I spotted the rest of my family at a table in the back all talking happily. I hope they don't get mad that we are going meet some new vampires after school. I looked over the cafeteria where I saw Rose sitting with a group of people who I assumed were the rest of her family excluding her parents. She waved happily at me, probably pointing me out to her family. O well, I waved back, I would be doing the same in the next few minutes. I sat at the table and they all looked at me expectantly.

"So… I kinda met so new vampires and we are going to their house after school to meet there parents." I said in a rush. They all looked at me, and once it sunk in Zoey started to squeal excitedly. Yes squeal.

"OMG, that's awesome, because I met one of them in Art, her name was Alice, and we are going shopping this weekend!!" Zoey said even faster than I did. The fact that Zoey found a shopping partner would make our house heaven, at least for a little while. I hated shopping and Cecilia only liked to shop on her terms, which was taking your time and only going to the good stores. In other words no fun, even less fun than if I went with Z.

"So Bella, I noticed their family has an odd number of members, the cute one with the bronze hair doesn't have a mate. Maybe you could stop being anti-social and talk to him." Cecilia said so only we would hear. We all looked over to their table. I caught eyes with the one they were talking about. I sifted through their thoughts and found out his name was Edward. I had to admit he was cute, but I wouldn't let my family know that. Besides I don't need a mate, I'm fine by myself. I have been for years, nothings different now.

**A/N let me know what you think, I really like stories where Bella is already a vampire so I decided to write one. Let me know how you like it. Thanks guys and much love for all the reviews!!**


	3. AN sry

**A/N: Hey guys jus wanted to say thanx for the reviews, I have finals this week and I left all my outline notes bak home which is two hours away and on top of that once I get home the internet sux, but im working on it. Again thanx and ill update asap, itll probly be Thursday or Friday 5/8 or 5/9**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, they make me smile lol. Keep it up and ill try to post ch 4 soon. Probly tomm because ill get bored. C yall soon! **

**Much love**

**-Britt (TeamJasper)**

Chapter 3

BPOV

I got up and dumped my tray of untouched food. I don't know why we bother, I almost feel bad that we waste so much food, but we do have to keep up the ever going image that we are normal. Yeah right, no one even talks to us, its like they know that we are dangerous and that they shouldn't be too near. It was when I dumped my tray that I heard it, _Bella, why can't I hear her,_ I turned to see none other than Edward Cullen looking my way, why was he thinking something about not hearing me. His thoughts were running all over the place that I just decided to forget it for now. I could always ask about it later when we went to their house. I headed off to my 5th period, great physics. I wonder what the teacher would say if I told him I could defy all laws of physics. Hm, maybe he would ask for a demonstration, that could be interesting.

I walked into the classroom and gave the teacher my schedule just like I've been doing all day. Maybe I should make this day a little more interesting…nah I'll just wait for another day. I don't want to make them go crazy on the first day with the new students, as everyone has been referring to us as. Being a vampire you learn great patience since its not like you are getting older or tired shit or even hungry. Wow our life is repetitive. The teacher instructed me to an empty table at the back of the classroom. I didn't even bother to pay attention to his ogling, I wonder if he knows I can hear everything he is thinking, and what he is thinking is just not right. Well on the bright side, at least I don't have a lab partner, those are the worse.

The door open and in walked Edward, oh he must have been running, his hair is all wind blown, goh is it even legal to look that good. What am I thinking?! I do not like Edward Cullen! I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice when he came sit beside me. I was brought out of my day-dreaming by a cough from beside me. I turned to look and had to try to not laugh; we both knew very well that we don't ever need to cough.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Edward. I heard Rose invited yall to the house after school." Edward said, completely ignoring my attitude.

"Yeah, she said she wanted us to meet your 'parents'."

"Yeah, Esme and Carlisle. You'll like them. So… does anyone in your coven have a power?" wow someone is curious. Maybe I should play with him a little, its not like I don't know what the teacher is going over. Besides I could use a little bit of spice in my day.

"Yeah we sure do. Several."

"And what would that be?"

"Well I guess you will just have to wait until after school." Edward let out a sigh, I couldn't hold back my giggle as his face turned frustrated. Man is he nosy; and impatient.

"Can you atleast tell me who has the power?" Desperate much.

"Yeah, I can." I think I was enjoying this too much, he looked so frustrated.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Not yet, maybe later, but try some patience Eddie." OMG his face looked so mad, hm I guess he doesn't like being called Eddie. I'm sure if he was human his face would be red. We sat in silence for the next thirty minutes. I couldn't help but snicker at his expressions, he was still mad.

"So, I hear Alice is going shopping with one of the other girls in your coven."

"Yeah Zoey, thank God I don't have to go, I hate shopping and then shopping with Z is just torture." Why did I just tell him all that? Omg please tell me I'm not falling for him. Edward laughed at my rant, but quickly covered it with a cough when the teacher looked our way.

"Yeah, well Alice could give her a run for her money, you haven't seen shopping until you go with Alice." We both laughed and at that the bell rang. I picked up my books and headed off to my next class.

"Later Eddie." I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore at his face. He was furious. O well, he might as well get use to it.

"You're not gonna tell me!"

"Yeah I will…tonight…see you after school." And with that I walked off to my next class.

The hour flew by and I headed off to my last class, gym, yuck. I didn't have to dress out since it was my first day. I left gym and headed out to my car to wait for Z and Erik. I saw Alice running towards us at a speed that barely pasted as human.

"Bella! Omg I'm so excited, okay your gonna follow Edward, his car is over there. Me, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett are in my car next to Edward's. See you later." Wow that is a nice car. What am I saying, that's a hot car, ill have to get a better look when we get back to their houses. Edward was driving a black Nissan 350Z **(A/N my bro has this car and its hot, pic in profile!)** and Alice had a silver Mazda MX5. I so have to get Aiden to check what under the hood of those cars. I hoped once Z and Erik were there, and I saw Cecilia and Aiden in his car. I pulled out and followed Edward to their house that was right outside the 

city. Dang, I thought our house was nice. It was painted a beautiful shade of taupe with a rustic style roof. It had a large glass arch in the front and a balcony on the second floor. Man I liked this house. **(A/N pic in profile, sry for such a bad description but it's a nice house).** Alice ran up to Zoey and Rose up to me and dragged us inside while everyone else just laughed and followed behind us, at a slower rate.

The inside was just a beautiful.

"Wow."

"Thank you." Another vampire said as she entered the room, she must be Esme. Yep everyone's thoughts screamed Esme.

"Hi, I'm Esme, my husband Carlisle, and I see you've met my children." She seemed nice as did Carlisle. I shook his hand and introduced my family.

"This is my family, Zoey and her mate Erik, Cecilia and her mate Aiden, and I'm Bella. Its nice to meet you."

"Please come have a seat in the living room." Carlisle said as he lead the way out the room and into another.

"So I hope you don't mind but I'm just going to cut to the chase, we need to establish some hunting grounds." Carlisle said as his face became serious.

"That's fine, I understand." From what I gathered from their thoughts, they thought we drank humans. I had to try so hard to not laugh since they all looked so serious. Maybe I could have a little more fun.

"We ask that you just don't hunt within the city limits because we wouldn't want it to draw attention to us when people are already suspicious." The rest of my coven just looked at him with confused faces but when they saw me smile they knew that I knew what was going on.

"Dang are you serious, because there was this girl at school that I really wanted have a go at."

"BELLA!!" I couldn't hold back my laugh anymore. I just laughed as they all looked at me.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist, you should have seen your faces." When they still looked confused I remembered our eyes. I turned to Erik. "Erik now would be a good time." as I said that I heard several gasps as our eyes turned to topaz matching their eyes.

"So, I guess I have some explaining to do." I laughed. _Finally. I thought we would never get there._ I looked at Edward as I read his thoughts and snickered. His eyes lite up and a look a realization crossed over his face. I hurried and continued before he could ask questions and his faced looked even more frustrated than before.

"So for starters we drink animals, like yall. And as you may have guessed some of us have special powers. Erik here, can create illusions, that's why we had different color eyes. It helps us blend in better. 

Zoey has an affinity with the elements (air, water, fire, and earth). And Edward can you guess what my power is."

"Noway, you cannot read minds, that's my power." Everyone laughed at his outburst.

"Yes I can, and yours seems quite interesting, why were you thinking in the cafeteria that you couldn't read me?"

"O, well because I can read minds too but I can't read yours."

"Ah finally someone can catch him off guard. Bella, you gotta help me prank him, and soon." I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett as he jumped up and down like a little kid.

"Well incase yall are wondering Alice can see the future and Jasper is an empath, he can sense and influence your emotions."

"But why didn't I see you coming, I always see things like this, especially vampires." Alice cut in with a pout. I got up and walked outside, I knew what was coming, my story, or a summarized version, but I still didn't want to hear it.

"Well Alice you see we don't really know, we have a theory but nothing for certain. You couldn't and won't be able to see any visions with us because of Bella. Apparently her human life was very uncertain so her future is unknown. And Edward don't worry you aren't the only one who can't get into her mind, it seems she has a block, no vampire's power that relates to the mind can be used on her. Jasper's power will work because it affects her and not her mind." I heard Cecilia say, she always told the story since she knew me the longest even though I was closer to Zoey. I started to wonder around when I heard the front door open, I turned around to find Rose. She was quickly becoming my favorite.

"Bella, I wanted to invite you to come shopping with me, Alice, and Zoey this weekend." When I looked hesitant she continued, well actually she started to beg, that was a site. "Bella please you have to come, I'm gonna die if you don't come, Alice, she's crazy. I can't deal with that. I usually sell Edward out and make him go but she saw me planning it and I have to go." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well when you put it that way Rose, sure I'll tag along. Hey maybe we could ditch them, Z is pretty crazy when it comes to shopping too." With that we both left. Rose headed to go back inside, when she saw I wasn't following I told her "I'll be in, in a bit."

"k, don't take too long or Alice will come for you and then you'll regret you ever met us." She laughed as she went inside. I turned around as she was opening the door and went to sit on the swing in the backyard. So much changed in one day. Its amazing we have only been in this town so a day and I've already had more fun than I have in the years I've been alive.

I was startled when I heard someone's voice behind me "Hey." I spun around to see Edward, man I didn't even hear him. I really should start paying more attention. I didn't read his thoughts, I always tried 

to give my family coven and I thought I should pay the same respect to Rose's family. I know my family appreciates it most the time. They usually have to call my name for me to hear their thoughts.

"Edward, you could've made some noise you know." I laughed.

"Well, I thought you would've heard my thoughts." When I looked at him confused he continued "You still haven't?"

"No, I can block it out easier than most so I try to give people their privacy. Most of the time you have to call my name for me to pay attention to what you're thinking. That's why I heard you at lunch, you said my name."

"O, well here I was trying to talk to you without everyone knowing and I thought you were made when you stayed outside." He laughed as he nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"So what's up?"

"I was just wondering why you were outside, and I was gonna advise you to come inside before Alice came looking for you." I laughed.

"Man, Alice must get scary because Rose told me the same thing." I told him ignoring his first question. That needed to be saved for another time. "Come on." I laughed as I led the way back into their house before I had to face the wrath of Alice. Cecilia came up to me and asked when we were leaving. It wasn't until she mentioned it that I realized it was dark outside. Wow, time passes fast when your having fun.

"Hey guys, we gotta head out, it was nice to meet you." I said as Esme hugged me and Carlisle shook my hand.

"Same to you Bella, and don't be a stranger, we don't meet others very often." Carlisle said with a laugh as we headed out. As I was stepping out their house, Alice bounded down the stairs screaming. I looked at her confused. Then Rose came running after her with an evil grin, o great, I think the fun for tonight has ended and the torture will begin soon.

"OMG we have to help you get ready for school tomorrow." Alice practically screamed in my face. I looked over her shoulder and rolled my eyes when I saw Edward snicker and head up the stairs. I was so going to get him back for that.

"Um Alice, I think we can dress ourselves." I tried to tell her nicely but I could tell she wasn't budging. I let out a sigh and asked "You aren't changing your mind huh?" Alice shook her head no really fast. Great. "Well then, come on." Alice and Rose squealed. I looked at them and raised an eyebrow but they just shrugged.

As we pulled into our driveway I heard Alice and Rose gasps and I couldn't help but smile. I did love our house. While the Cullen's house had more of a beach theme, ours had a more modern theme. It was created out of a lot of different dimensions. It was a calming neutral tone with a slightly darker roof. And 

lots of windows. I mean a lot of windows, the curtains is what took the longest to put up. **(A/N pic in profile, again I suck at descriptions but that's why I provided you with a picture. Gotta love me lol j/j).**

"Bella you live here." Rose asked in disbelief.

I snickered and said, I couldn't help it the sarcasm had to come, "Um no Rose, it looked like a pretty house so I just drove up the driveway, parked in the garage of this said random house. I'm sorry we really live in a one bedroom apartment." Rose's face was priceless, she was shocked, I guess she wasn't expecting it. I couldn't help but laugh as I got out, Alice, Z, and Erik were laughing too. Our laughter only grew as we got out and Rose stayed sitting looking dumbfounded. It took her a couple seconds to grasp her surroundings and he ran after us causing us to laugh even more at her expense.

"Hey." Rose called as we took off running to the house leaving her to chase us.

**A/N hey guys thanx for the reviews. As I said I left my outline at home but I wanted to write so I winged it from what I remember I had planned. Its kinda long but I was having fun lol. Just a quick note, I know Rose is a little OOC but I always thought it would be cool it her and Bella were good friends. Please Review!**


	5. Playlist Not a Chapter

Hey guys so I've been meaning to do this but I keep forgetting so this is a short playlist of what I listen to while writing. Its kinda random and some of it old but hey its what inspires me, I like to think of it as well balanced lol.

Playlist:

Crash and Burn- Savage Garden

Unfaithful- Rihanna

Seasons of Love- Rent

California- Phantom Planet

Breakfast at Tiffany's- Matchbox 20

Unwritten- Natasha Bedingfield

Paradise City- Guns and Roses

Move Shake and Drop- DJ Laz

The Dirty Glass- The Dropkick Murphys

Do You Know- Enrique Iglesias

Hollywood's not America- Ferras

All Summer Long- Kid Rock

Think of it as being cultured lol. I hope you like I promise to update soon.


End file.
